1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus for physical therapy and more particularly, to an ankle therapy apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rehabilitation of the ankle needs to turn the joint between the foot and the leg alternatively upward and downward as well as leftward and rightward. This treatment may be performed manually or by an electrical therapy apparatus. A conventional electrical therapy apparatus for ankle therapy can simply turn the joint between the foot and the leg alternatively upward and downward (or leftward and rightward). For leftward and rightward (or upward and downward) motion, a second ankle therapy apparatus must be used.